


PRIMAL

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Kotetsu have a special relationship... but a little brotherly love can go a long way</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIMAL

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in 2015

** PRIMAL **

 

The room was nearly black it was so dark as Kotetsu lay beneath the sheets of his bed; it was difficult to sleep, his cock ached in need as he thought of his lover waiting for him back in the Leaf Village.  As desperate as he was Kakashi seemed across the world not just a day's travel away.  His hand brushed over his swollen flesh lightly and he whimpered as his fingers slipped around the base of his erection, teasing himself and picturing his partner's mischievous smile as he made him beg for him... plead for him to take him and fuck him hard. 

 

His cock throbbed harder and he groaned, this was torture, nothing he could do would be good enough... he could get relief from his body's demands but would still yearn for the feel of his lover, the way his partner's body molded to his and how he gave rapturous moans as Kakashi's huge cock pounded into his body. 

 

The dark haired man stroked his aching flesh as he remembered the feel of his lover's cock deep inside him... Kotetsu heard his partner's husky voice in his mind and his hand enclosed the turgid organ firmly, his hand slipping up to the head and his thumb circling spreading his precum over the sensitive area slowly with teasing brushes that brought breathless groans of need.

 

"Not so fast, you'll finish before we ever begin..."  Kotetsu's eyes widened, he swore he really heard his lover.  "Roll over... let me feel how your body begs to be filled." 

 

His heart hammered and his breathing sped as he rolled over; all doubt was erased as he felt his boyfriend's touch, the knowing fingers slipping between the cheeks of his ass.  He gasped sharply, then moaned as his partner's skilled finger pierced his tight hole.  Kakashi began kissing and biting him passionately, forcefully pinning him down on the bed as he left a stinging trail of bite marks down his back.  The spikes of pain from each glorious bite made him want to arch and press into the sweet seduction of his lover's mouth.   When he was so aroused he was whimpering loudly, Kakashi broke away from his teasing path down Kotetsu's body and he shivered in pleasure as his dominant partner's  nude body covered his.  Kotetsu whined softly, "Please... I need you please."

 

It was at that moment the sound of a door opening interrupted them, as Izumo walked in, the light from the doorway fully illuminated the room.  "Kotetsu are you ok?  I thought I heard some..."  He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widening at the sight of the two lovers.  Kakashi merely grinned, "Hello Izumo."

 

"I didn't realize you were here..." Izumo tried to explain as he backed towards the door, looking half with longing and half uncertainty at the two lovers. 

 

Kakashi laughed, "Have you been keeping my Kotetsu 'happy' in my absence?" 

 

Both Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes widened at the implication, they were like brothers!   Izumo blushed, "No... I..."

 

"Why not?"  Kakashi teased.  Izumo glanced back out the door as if thinking about making a run for it.  The nervous move drew a wicked grin from Kakashi, "Kotetsu would you mind if he joins us?"

 

Kotetsu looked over at Izumo, then slowly down to where his cock strained at the front of his boxers.  "No... I wouldn't mind."

 

Kakashi turned back to Izumo and urged, "Come over and join us."  

 

Izumo's reluctance melted as his eyes drifted down to where Kakashi's erection was poised only inches from the temptation of his brother's puckered entrance.  Then nodded, unable to trust his voice to reply. 

 

Kakashi lowered his mouth and gave Kotetsu a sharp bite on his shoulder before shifting off his needy lover, drawing him up on his knees and directing Izumo to kneel before Kotetsu's leaking cock.  "Suck his cock, I know you want him."

 

Kotetsu looked down at Izumo a moment, his eyes dark with lust.  Somewhere deep inside they both knew this would happen someday.  They'd known each other since they were barely able to walk, Izumo's mother married Kotetsu's dad after his mother died and they grew up as brothers sharing everything and depending on each other.  Now Izumo would get to do what he'd desired every time he'd seen his brother's naked body as he'd go to shower.

 

Izumo dipped his head and drew his brother's erection into his mouth.  Kotetsu gasped and shivered, then moaned feverishly. 

 

Kakashi's lips nibbled softly along his lover's throat, teasing him as he murmured, "Don't cum... I promise you'll enjoy this." 

 

Kotetsu panted, trying to resist his urgent need, he nearly lost the battle when he felt his partner's swollen length rubbing against his ass and the way Izumo was eagerly sucking his cock only added to his torment.

 

Kotetsu breathlessly begged, "Kakashi please!" 

 

Kakashi lightly cupped Izumo's jaw, he released Kotetsu's erection and looked up, Kotetsu cried out softly as his hot flesh was freed and the cool air of the room hit it... he groaned as Kakashi's hand enclosed the base of his arousal, pressing along the top to block his release.  Then howled in pain and pleasure as his partner's cock suddenly speared into his body.  The slip of Kakashi's hard flesh back over the burning nerves gave way to searing, painful bliss as his lover's hips roughly slammed into his ass again and his cock sank to the balls in his quivering hole.

 

Kakashi drew Izumo close to embrace Kotetsu from the front, the men's erections rubbed fast and hard against each other as Izumo thrust into the tight space between their bodies.  Kakashi kissed Izumo hungrily as his hips swiveled and the hair at the base of his cock rubbed his partner's abused entrance, then quickly slipped back, drawing almost completely from the snug passage and slammed deep again.  Kotetsu wailed, his whole body shaking with the power of his need.

 

Kakashi broke their kiss and murmured to Izumo, "When I tell you, bite here."  Before dipping his head to lick a spot on Kotetsu's throat marking the area, when he lifted his head he grinned wickedly. 

 

Izumo held his brother's waist and when Kakashi nodded he bit Kotetsu's throat hard enough to draw blood.  Kotetsu writhed; his hips were pinned by both his lover's hands and Kakashi's cock hammered fast and deep into his eager body.  Every powerful ram driving his erection against Izumo's until his orgasm burned through him with such force his whole body spasmed and he howled in ecstasy, racked with agonizing pleasure.

 

Kotetsu's cock continued jumping against Izumo's hard  stomach in reaction, teasing his brother's aroused length and he continued to orgasm long after he'd cum, his muscles rippling and contracting rapidly.  Izumo released his bite and Kotetsu slumped back against Kakashi whose turgid cock was still seated in his abused and sated body, his muscles still flexing against the abuse.

 

Kakashi licked the sweaty skin of Kotetsu's neck, brushing the damp hair from his forehead, he looked up at Izumo and winked.  Izumo didn't have time to wonder why as Kakashi nipped Kotetsu's ear and shifted his cock from the exhausted man's body.  Kotetsu whimpered a weary protest, the strong flash of pain teasing him.

 

Kakashi gave a smug smile as his lover sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, his pristine creamy skin now marked with red bite marks, a few of which had drawn blood... Kotetsu's back would be a mottled bruised expanse tomorrow; the bite marks like the bulls-eye at the center of each blackened, abused area.

 

Izumo wasn't certain he shouldn't have run, Kakashi 'played rough'.  He began wondering if this was a bad idea as the experienced man turned his attention to him.  But Kakashi didn't grab him or do anything but smile his amused smirk and tease.  "Let's play a game."

 

Kotetsu watched, still in a relaxed sprawl as he caught his breath, his sated body aching in a way he'd longed for since he'd left on the mission.  He knew Kakashi wouldn't do anything without him, they'd 'played' with other partners before and it was always together.

 

Izumo gave an uncertain nod of agreement.  Kakashi's grin turned devilish, his eyes had a predatory gleam, "I bet I can make you beg for me to fuck you without even touching any 'sexual area'."

 

Kotetsu nearly laughed, he had no doubt his exceptional lover would have his poor brother pleading to be fucked in only minutes!  Kakashi crooked a finger, gesturing for Izumo to come closer to him.  Izumo shifted closer; glancing cautiously at Kotetsu to make sure he hadn't changed his mind.  For a moment Kakashi's eyes only showed appreciation and respect for Izumo's sensitivity in confirming  his brother  was still ok with this, then they turned playful once more.

 

Izumo sat, although a bit apprehensively, on the bed beside Kakashi and he gave the nervous man a wolfish grin.  He didn't need him to relax, in fact his nervousness only made this game easier, his adrenaline made his body hyper aware and his sensitivity increase.

 

Kakashi leaned close, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of Izumo's throat.  Izumo waited for his mouth to touch... for Kakashi to nip or bite.  But his mouth did not touch his tingling skin and the soft brush of warmth slowly moved up his throat.  By the time that taunting feather of heated air reached his ear it felt like his skin was straining for the sensual man's touch. 

 

The contact when it came was so unexpected that Izumo gasped, an involuntary sound of yearning escaping his lips.  Just the slightest flick of Kakashi's tongue on the shell of his ear and yet it was as erotic as if the other man had run a finger up the length of his erection.  His flesh ached with the need for the stimulation of the wet hot muscle on him... in him.  The barest graze of that longed for caress as Kakashi's tongue traced the rim of his ear tormented him.  He couldn't help whimpering and squirming, his breath catching as Kakashi's tongue slipped closer and closer to his sensitive inner ear. 

 

Then abruptly Kakashi drew back and lightly nibbled the rim, Izumo gave an unintentional disappointed whine.  Kakashi's triumphant self -satisfied chuckle sent his warm breath feathering over the damp skin, making it tingle.  Izumo's breath caught, he could almost feel his temping mouth on his skin...

 

The sight was so erotic that Kotetsu couldn't look away even if he'd wanted to and he could feel his weary  body stir.  Izumo shivered in desire, then tensed and moaned as Kakashi's tongue flicked over the center... barely touching the entrance to his ear.

 

Izumo's cock was so overwhelmingly needy that he had to fight his urge  to stroke the throbbing length... something he would normally never even consider doing in front of another person.  Kakashi stuck the tip of his tongue into the small passage and slowly licked out... Izumo gasped loudly and arched into the tease, his hands flying up and grasping Kakashi, clasping him close and clinging to his back... the usually shy man holding their bodies pressed together in a wordless plea for more as he lay back on the bed.  As he was drew down Kakashi rolled to lie on top of him, covering him.

 

Izumo moaned as the talented lover's tongue entered the canal once more, gently fucking his sensitive ear with the tip of his tongue as he quivered in pleasure beneath him.  Izumo's hips rocked, the needy flesh of his arousal trapped between their bodies.

 

Kakashi could feel Izumo's body tremble as his erection and the younger man's brushed, the tender length gliding against his as Izumo attempted to thrust his engorged cock against his.  Kakashi shifted denying him the friction and Izumo couldn't help his wanton pleading whimper.  The yearning too great to deny he begged, "Please!" 

 

Kakashi drew back, his eyes glittering in amusement as he toyed with him.  "Please what?" he purred, his lips curved in a knowing smirk.  "What do you want Izumo?" 

 

Izumo's breath caught, but he couldn't deny it, the desperate longing poured out.  "Please, please... I need you to fuck me!  I want you to fuck me please!" 

 

Kakashi gave him a smug look and glanced up at his partner.  Kotetsu grinned, he couldn't help his own arousal at the scene that had played out before him.  Too many times it had been him reduced to fevered pleas for his lover to fuck him and seeing his brother like this was extremely exciting.  Kakashi looked down at the frenzied desire in Izumo's eyes and playfully demanded as he rose up off the wanton man, "What will you let me do if I'll fuck you?"

 

"Anything!"  Izumo whimpered his need so strong he couldn't think of anything but his powerful need. 

 

Kotetsu knew his boyfriend was only teasing Izumo, he would never do anything that the other man did not want... but Kakashi had an amazing knack at knowing what people really wanted, even when they didn't know what they desired themselves.  Kotetsu rose from his position of observation, moving over to beside his partner and gazed up expectantly. 

 

Kakashi smiled at his lover, behind the devilish facade it was clear he loved him deeply.  His tone held affection as he 'ordered' him, "I think it's time you return the favor... suck your brother's delicious cock."  Kakashi's finger traced up the hard hot shaft of Izumo's erection and he  gasped. 

 

Kotetsu slid down and parted Izumo's legs to lie between them, his hand cupping brother's balls; his mouth paused over the temptation of Izumo's cock.  He watched his sibling's face as his tongue slipped out to gather the precum from the slick head of his arousal.  Izumo closed his eyes, an almost pained expression on his face and Kotetsu felt a momentary flash of concern.  Then his brother's hand lightly rested on Kotetsu's head in encouragement, his eyes opened and he gazed down at him with deep longing. 

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you..." Izumo explained.

 

It was all the encouragement Kotetsu needed; his mouth enclosed the tempting length of his cock.  Izumo moaned loudly his hands grasping and bunching the sheets in his fists as if anchoring himself against the waves of pleasure surging through him.  Kotetsu eagerly bobbed and drew on his brother's cock, sucking it deep into his throat and humming  as he drew back, "Mmmmm..." 

 

Izumo cried out in ecstasy, then gasped at the sharp pain as Kakashi twisted his nipples, briefly distracting him from the urge to cum.  Kotetsu saw the look on his boyfriend's face and realized the game he was playing.  Kotetsu increased his efforts to make his sibling cum and every time he'd bring his brother close Kakashi would twist or flick Izumo's nipples distracting him.  Soon the aching red buds were so sensitive that he only needed to blow over them to make Izumo writhe. 

 

Kakashi glanced down at his partner, it was time... Kotetsu gladly sank down to the base of Izumo's cock and fondled his brother's balls  as Kakashi dipped his head and sucked Izumo's nipple into his mouth drawing strongly on it and rolling the other nipple between his finger and thumb.  

 

Izumo wailed trying to arch up into his mouth as he reached his orgasm and squirmed in ecstasy as Kotetsu flexed his throat muscles around the pulsing length of his cock.  Kakashi bit the stiff nub then his mouth lifted and turned to the sweet torment of the other nipple as his finger flicked the first reddened peak.  Izumo was gasping unable to catch his breath between the waves of intense pleasure, the spikes of pain made the sensations even stronger

 

Kotetsu released his brother's sated cock as Kakashi drew back, the cooler air of the room hitting the fiery flesh brought a soft gasp.  The two men watched him as his body shivered with the last spikes of pleasure.  Then Kakashi's gaze turned to his partner, his eyes were dark with lust, Kotetsu's eyes slid down to the furiously engorged length of his lover's cock.  Kakashi took his hand drawing him over and onto his lap, holding Kotetsu's hips as he drew him down on the hard staff steadily.  Kotetsu arched at the pain of his swollen hole being forced to accept his partner's immense cock spiking through. 

 

Kakashi enclosed Kotetsu's cock and stroked it, his hand rotating around the shaft with every stroke, as his cock sank flush.  Kotetsu threw his arms around his lover's neck, smoothly lifting himself then dropping on the rigid length.  His partner gave a shocked gasp and then a deeply fevered moan of pleasure.  Kotetsu's muscles spasmed around the unyielding invasion, the pain mixing perfectly with the intense pleasure he felt at his lover's cock deep inside him and the gratification of the knowledge that he'd surprised and delighted his boyfriend with his unexpected move. 

 

Kotetsu pressed down into Kakashi's lap feeling his partner's cock pierce the deepest possible and drew Kakashi's head down.  He kissed him with urgent passion and when he broke the kiss he looked deep in his lover's eyes and urged vehemently, "Fuck me hard, I want to feel you in me even after you leave... I want to feel you with every breath I take!"  

 

Kakashi groaned loudly at the tease and grasped Kotetsu's hips firm enough to leave finger mark bruises and held him down as he thrust hard and fast into the tight hold of his partner's body.  Every surge of pain brought Kotetsu pleasure, the knowledge that his lover was inside him, filling him. 

 

Kakashi moaned loudly, no one felt like his lover, no one's body was so perfect, so right as the feel of his partner's body clinging... clasping, spasming around his pounding cock.  It was too much and moaning loudly he wrapped his  arms tight around Kotetsu hugging him firmly to his body as he drove up hard and deep into the hot depths a last time, cumming in him as his partner's muscles flexed rapidly around him. 

 

Kotetsu felt his amazing boyfriend dip his sweat dampened head to rest on his shoulder and then arched back crying out loudly in shock  and cumming as he felt his lover's teeth sink into his upper chest. 

 

Exhausted Kotetsu dipped his head forward to rest on Kakashi's chest; the two men sat intimately intertwined, their sweat dampened faces lying against the others chest and their arms wrapped around each other.  Izumo sat in stunned silence... the only thing that came to mind was he hoped one day he'd find someone who loved him so deeply.  Kotetsu lifted his head and looked over at Izumo then held out his hand to him. 

 

Izumo looked from his brother's loving gaze to Kakashi, as he held Kotetsu, the powerful protective look in his eyes left no doubt of his love.  Uncertainly Izumo moved closer and took Kotetsu's hand allowing his brother to draw him over to beside them.  Kakashi's sated cock had slipped from Kotetsu but he had not moved from his lap.

 

Kotetsu drew his sibling's hand to Kakashi's nipple and then he circled the other nipple until it budded, Izumo looked up at Kakashi then did the same hearing his breath catch in pleasure.  Kotetsu dipped his head to lick the nipple he was teasing, his lover gave a soft murmur of approval as Kotetsu continued to lick and suck the budded nipple. 

 

Tentatively Izumo licked his other nipple, Kakashi gave a pleased, "Mmm..."  Now gaining confidence Izumo continued to suck then gently nip at the peaked nipple, then drew back and watched as Kotetsu slipped off his partner's lap and urged him back to lay on the bed.  It was clear their actions were effecting his lover greatly, his semi-flaccid cock was hardening quickly and it's progress was helped along by Kotetsu's fingers stroking the soft skin until his large cock stood stiffly out from Kakashi's body. 

 

Kakashi looked at Izumo, his voice held none of the flirtatious humor that it had before, there was a warmth to his tone and his eyes were wise and sincere.  "Izumo, do you still want me?  Do you want to feel me inside you?" 

 

Izumo looked over at his brother, Kotetsu's gaze held encouragement.  "Yes." Izumo replied quietly.  He did want Kakashi to fuck him, but couldn't deny he was uneasy.   While he wasn't exactly a virgin, he was also not experienced having only done it a few times, he couldn't help fearing he would hurt him, he hadn't been gentle with Kotetsu either time.

 

Kakashi's gaze was understanding and his calm tone denied his obviously 'excited' state.  "Kiss me."

 

Izumo glanced at Kotetsu, his brother gave him a reassuring smiled and nodded encouragement.  Izumo dipped his head and kissed Kakashi, he felt the gentle pressure as Kakashi's hand cupped his head drawing him into the kiss and deepening it.  Izumo shifted from his awkward sitting position to laying down and felt the hand leave his head.

 

Kakashi's hands cupped his hips and drew Izumo down on top of himself.  One of Kakashi's hands rested on the curve of Izumo's ass and he was a bit uneasy as the dominant man's thigh came up parting his legs.  But he could feel Kakashi's hard cock against his stomach and in spite of his worries the feeling was highly arousing.  His legs parted, they fell to rest along the outside of his lover's thighs so he was straddling him while laying a top him. 

 

Izumo jumped as he felt Kotetsu touch him, he hadn't expected it... he was growing more concerned and tensed slightly as Kakashi's hands rested on the cheeks of his ass then parted them, he braced for the spear of... hopefully Kakashi's finger before his cock.  Izumo's eyes widened and he gasped loudly in shock at the soft moist brush of a tongue... Kotetsu was licking him!  Izumo's muscles unclenched and he moaned loudly.  The feel of his brother's tongue on such a sensitive and intimate area made him whimper, his hips rocking to buck his erection against Kakashi's hard length.  The rock of his hips drove his brother's tongue into his body, the wet muscle fucking his ass. 

 

Izumo's mouth parted in a urgent pant, his low cries of pleasure teased Kotetsu and he shifted up to cover his brother's body with his, enclosing his sibling between his lover and himself  and rubbed his cock against the tight puckered entrance.  Kotetsu groaned, the urge to fuck his brother was strong but he wasn't sure Izumo would be willing to go that far... as his arousal slipped along the crevice rubbing over the damp hole Kotetsu closed his eyes overcome with ecstasy , it felt so right.  Kotetsu pressed through the ring of muscles, then groaned, withdrawing he panted.  Then unable to resist, he pierced the tight entrance once more sinking a bit deeper. 

 

Izumo shivered uncertainly, he hadn't thought his brother would push into him... he expected Kakashi.  He trembled as the burn sank deeper and started to draw back.  Kakashi's gaze shifted from Izumo to Kotetsu as he realized what was happening.  Kakashi's hand lifted to stroke Kotetsu's cheek, "Stop." 

 

He said it softly but Kotetsu froze, the sudden realization of whom his cock was buried in made his eyes widen.  "Izumo..."  Kotetsu moved to withdraw and get off his brother.

 

"Wait..." Izumo said his tone soft and breathless.  Kotetsu stayed still worried he was hurting him.  Izumo's cheeks heated and his voice grew even quieter but his words were clear.  "Stay, please... I want you to..." 

 

Kotetsu kissed the side of his brother's throat tenderly.  "Are you sure?" 

 

Izumo nodded, his cheeks still rosy and he pressed into his brother's cock slightly. Kotetsu nodded, and pushed deep again, Izumo gasped, not in pain... not really, although it wasn't quite 'comfortable'.  His body was too tense for it to be pleasureful, still the feel of his brother's erection seated deep inside him, this was what he'd fanaticized about since he reached puberty but he never thought it would actually happen.

 

Izumo moaned softly, this was a feeling he wished could remain.  This feeling of intimate connection to his brother, their bodies close as they could get, his sibling's body wrapped around his.  Izumo hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he felt Kakashi's fingers brushing his face gently.  Izumo opened his eyes looking down into Kakashi's concerned gaze.   The experienced man didn't have to say anything, the look in his eyes said it for him, he wanted to know if he was ok.  Izumo drew a deep breath and nodded.  Kakashi's finger stroked his cheek again, the fact he'd been concerned about him helped.  Izumo dipped his head to kiss him, his body now relaxed and accepting.

 

Kotetsu rocked his hips, he was still concerned but as he felt his brother's body loosen in acceptance, his careful rocking turned into slow deep strokes.  He groaned loudly and his hips moved faster until he was fucking his brother's tight ass, the firm grasp wearing away his control.  Kotetsu bucked hard listening to the soft pants of his lover and sank deep into the incredible heat thrusting hard once more  and cumming with a rapturous cry.

 

Izumo panted the flashes of pain as his sibling's cock speared deep were rewarded by the wonderful sensation of his brother's cum filling him.  He'd never felt anything like this, the strong satisfaction of knowing his brother's cum was now in him.  Izumo felt Kotetsu shift once more to get off him and once more begged, "Please stay..."  Kotetsu froze then dipped his head to kiss his shoulder.  When his mouth lifted Izumo asked, "Kotetsu, could you... " he paused in embarrassment. 

 

"Yes Izumo?"  Kotetsu urged. 

 

Izumo's cheeks tinted as he said, "Can you bite me... like I did to you?" 

 

Kotetsu looked surprised, but nodded.  Izumo tilted his neck the pristine pale skin offered to his sibling, he wanted his brother's 'mark' on him.  Izumo gasped loudly at the sharp pain but the trickle of a drop of blood as his brother drew back from the bite brought him satisfaction. 

 

Kotetsu had shifted his cock from his brother's snug ass as he bit him, hoping that the one pain would over shadow the other.  He shifted completely off his sibling and sat on the bed watching Kakashi and Izumo. Kakashi's low murmur, "Are you..." was interrupted by Izumo's shy whisper, "I want you." 

 

Kakashi nodded, his keen gaze understanding, his hands cupped the slender man's hips and positioned him so his massive erection was poised at the small puckered hole.  Izumo gave an anxious glance down then took a deep breath and nodded.  But his lover did not press into him, he simply rubbed the slick head of his cock against the tight entrance teasing the reluctant muscles until Izumo was gasping and quivering, panting in lust, he wantonly begged, "I want you!  Please fuck me, please!" 

 

Kakashi gave a mildly amused smile, he cupped Izumo's head drawing the other man's neck down, teasing the skin with flicks of his tongue.  Izumo cried out and arched as Kakashi bit him and the wide head of his cock pierced his ass. 

 

Izumo's body clenched tightly in resistance, the spears of pain were intense.  Kakashi's wise gaze studied his face and as he felt Izumo's body loosen slightly he gave a gentle smile and instructed, "Bite me... anywhere, as hard as you like." 

 

Izumo was shocked, but as Kakashi slowly pushed his cock in he gasped in pain then bit his lover's chest.  To his surprise it was arousing in a way he hadn't anticipated and as the unyielding flesh pierced his body he bit Kakashi, the adrenaline and excitement of the act distracted him from the pain and soon the entire length was seated deep inside him.  Izumo's muscles flexed and clenched around his erection, the feel of Kakashi's cock in him was different than his brother's, not just the size but there was something more, something he couldn't name.  The feel of his sibling seated deep in his body gave a feeling of connection.  Kakashi's huge length gave a feeling of invasion, but it was in an thrilling way, a wicked exciting way!  

 

Kakashi rolled his hips and Izumo's eyes widened, it was very arousing, just that small move rubbed at an area that made his breath catch at the hint of great pleasure it gave.  Kakashi circled his hips again, then rocked, slipping out slightly then sinking flush once more.  Again he felt that promise of great pleasure, he wanted more!

 

Again Kakashi circled his hips and drew back a bit,  pausing there as his skilled lips nibbled and teased his throat until Izumo was gasping and making pleading little whimpers of need.  He wanted him, wanted Kakashi to thrust into him and whined a soft plea he pressed down taking his lover deep.  Kakashi smirked and drew back again, this time Izumo was quicker to buck down to take the taunting man’s cock deep again.

 

Kotetsu was grinned as Kakashi rocked his hips, barely moving until his brother was fevered with need, then drew back again.  Izumo immediately bucked down and Kakashi smiled as he then sat up on his cock lifting and lowering himself on it and moaning but it was clear he wanted more, faster. 

 

As he continued rising and lowering himself on the turgid length Kakashi bucked up into his downward fall, Izumo gasped at the gentle buck, he was so desperately horny he didn’t care about the pain.  “Please!” 

 

Kakashi drew him back down on top of him and kissed him hungrily, then smoothly turned over to lay covering the him.  Izumo felt both a rush of fear and excitement, but his lover didn’t immediately start fucking him.  He teased him further with wide circles of his hips as he drew back that had him bowing up into them, then thrust in.  Izumo gasped, the spur of pain was almost a tease as he felt the massive cock seated deep again. 

 

 Izumo cupped Kakashi’s face kissing him hungrily as the engorged flesh slipped back, then wrapped his legs loosely around Kakashi's waist tilting his hips up.  Although he gasped as Kakashi thrust in, his needy body now quickly loosened to accept his wide cock even as his endorphins deadened the pain.  As his extraordinary lover slowly fucked him and Izumo  cried out in ecstasy, then the smooth thrust hit something inside him… a place that brought a spike of intense pleasure!

 

Kakashi’s lips twitched in humor at the shocked gasp followed by a deep moan.  He rose to his knees and bucked into the area again quickly blocking Izumo release and causing him to arch up into his next thrust.  Soon he was fucking him steadily as Izumo cried out in passion and hunger, rocking into his strokes urgently, seeking the release denied him.

 

The next firm buck Kakashi moved his thumb away and stroked Izumo cock as he arched into every rapid thrust of his cock, cumming in powerful jets and weeping in ecstasy as his orgasm was teased out.  The strong pleasure skillfully prolonged by the angled brushes of Kakashi's erection over his prostate.  The sharp spear of pain as his lover's cock withdrew was mixed with the rapture of Kakashi’s experienced hand continuing to stroke him until he was quivering, unable to cum any more.  Izumo felt the final spasms of his muscles as his fatigued body recovered, he would be sore but it was worth it, he’d never felt anything like that! 

 

Kakashi watched him a few moments then lay down beside Kotetsu, he seemed to be waiting.  Izumo gave a soft gasp of pain as he attempted to move, the pain was stronger than he'd expected!  The dominant man rose over him once more, rolled him gently onto his stomach.

 

When Izumo felt the brush of his still erect cock against his ass and he felt a spike of fear, but Kakashi only began massaging the sore muscles of his back until he was melting into the bed groaning in pleasure.  All his muscles now loosened, he lay lazily watching as Kakashi gave Kotetsu a devilish grin.  Izumo knew his brother had to be in a lot of pain still he moved over to his partner eagerly.

 

Kakashi rolled him over and positioned him bowed before him, reaching under his lover he teased him hard again.  Kotetsu gasped and whined then cried out in pleasure as his exhausted body responded. 

 

Kakashi cupped his hip and thrust firmly into Kotetsu driving a cry from him and fucking him rapidly as his hand matched the motion.  Izumo felt a slight bit uneasy they played so rough it was difficult to know if his brother was enjoying it. 

 

Kakashi must have seen the apprehension on his face because he stopped, then gave a soft chuckle as Kotetsu whined loudly bucking back hard into his cock.  With that Izumo's question was answered, he  covered his lover forcing Kotetsu down beneath him and pounding hard and quick until they both cried out in release.

 

Izumo watched their primal passion with wonder, one day he hoped he'd find someone who was perfect for him just as his brother had found Kakashi.

 

==============================

**END**


End file.
